Le quotidien de Rakuzan
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Tout semble normal au lycée, mais en privé c'est une autre histoire.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Mibuchi Reo marchait calmement dans les couloirs du lycée Rakuzan. Les cours venaient de se terminer, et il allait à la salle de musculation afin de s'échauffer les muscles avant l'entraînement du club de basket, qui commençait dans une demi-heure. En arrivant, il croisa un certain roux, ses cheveux étaient presque de la couleur du sang, et ses yeux vairons avaient leur habituel éclat froid.

-Sei-chan, tu viens aussi t'échauffer avant d'aller au gymnase ?

-Oui.

Comme toujours, Akashi répondit d'un air impassible, mais la lueur dans ses yeux s'étaient adoucis à la vue de son coéquipier. Mais ça, personne ne le savait à part l'intéressé. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation, et ça lui allait très bien. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien comment elle avait commencé.

*Flashback*

 _Reo venait de terminer dans la salle de musculation et retint Akashi alors qu'il allait partir. Le regard hétérochrome qui se posa sur lui avec une lueur glacée ne le fit pas reculer. Au contraire, il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de son capitaine._

 _-Sei-chan, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu m'intéresses depuis un certain temps. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de sortir avec moi ?_

 _Akashi l'avait d'abord sondé du regard, toujours impassible. Puis devant la détermination de Reo, et l'évidente lueur d'amour dans ses yeux vert, il avait lui-même dégagé sa main de la prise du shooteur pour lui prendre le poignet et l'attirer vers lui. Il l'avait ensuite attrapé par le col de son uniforme pour l'obliger à se baisser avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _-Je pense que c'est une réponse claire, Reo. Mais personne ne doit le savoir._

 _-Bien sûr Sei-chan._

*Présent*

Reo s'installa pas loin de son actuel petit ami et capitaine, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit calmement à la musculation, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Akashi en fit autant. Il prit une serviette pour essuyer la sueur sur son front et rejoignit le gymnase qui se trouvait à côté pour l'entraînement de basket. Bien entendus, il suivait les moindres ordres du coach ou du capitaine, et les entraînements durées de longues heures et étaient difficiles.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un vendredi et Akashi avait obtenu son week-end, son père avait pour une fois accepté de lui laisser un week-end de liberté tant que ses notes ne s'en ressentaient pas. Et bien entendu, Reo avait sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter son petit-ami à venir chez lui. C'est donc un week-end en amoureux qui s'annonçait, d'autant plus que ses parents étaient en déplacement pour le travail et seraient donc absent tout le week-end.

Reo se changea après l'entraînement et rejoignit son petit ami devant le gymnase. Ils partirent ensemble et prirent le métro pour aller chez le brun avant de marcher un peu. Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite maison dans un quartier calme, et le shooteur ouvrit la porte avant d'inviter son capitaine à entrer.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Sei-chan ?

-Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Akashi s'assit sur le canapé du salon pendant que Reo partait dans la cuisine leur servir à boire et prendre de quoi grignoter. Il rapporta le tout sur un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse devant le canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon. Ils allumèrent la télévision et mirent une retransmission de match de la NBA pendant qu'ils grignotaient tranquillement tout en bavardant.

Le capitaine se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il était venus chez son petit-ami.

 _Akashi venait pour la première fois dans ce quartier résidentiel, bien loin du quartier aisé où il habitait avec son père. Il avait d'abord observé la façade, en bon état malgré quelques fissures, en attendant que Reo lui ouvre la porte. Et l'intérieur, à la fois modeste et vivant, l'avait quelque peu surpris. Comparé à son grand manoir à l'atmosphère froide, c'était certes petit mais très agréable. Il s'était ainsi attardé sur les décorations et les photos encadrés sur les étagères, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon, en hôte digne de ce nom, ne lui propose de boire ou manger quelque chose._

 _Ce qui l'avait vraiment étonné avait été le moment ou ils avaient finis par aller dans la chambre du plus grand. La pièce était parfaitement rangée et en ordre bien qu'il vive seul avec ses parents. Rien ne traînait au sol, le bureau était parfaitement rangé, c'était impeccable. Akashi était resté surpris quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à côté de Reo sur le lit. Ce dernier l'avait aussitôt enlacé et ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes pour l'embrasser. Ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin, leur relation était encore récente. Mais le jeune capitaine de Rakuzan avait apprécié d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son petit-ami, et avait pus rencontrer ses parents avant de rentrer chez lui le soir._

Une fois le match terminé, ils avaient changés de chaîne pour mettre une émission quelconque qui comblait le silence de la maison, et ils avaient mangé un vrai repas, bien que ce soit loin de la qualité des repas du manoir Akashi. Pourtant Seijuro l'apprécia à sa juste valeur, après tout il avait été préparé par son compagnon. C'est donc de bonne humeur, et bien décidé à profiter de son week-end, que l'empereur partit à la douche pendant que Mibuchi faisait la vaisselle.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Reo de prendre sa douche, et pendant ce temps Akashi sortit un livre de cours de son sac pour étudier en l'attendant. Cependant il ne l'entendit pas arriver, le shooteur était bien trop discret, et par respect pour son capitaine qu'il avait vus le nez plongé dans un livre, il avait préféré ne pas faire de bruit. Reo s'assit à son bureau et sortit lui-même son cahier de cours pour réviser un peu, tout aussi studieux que son compagnon.

Ce n'est que lorsque Seijuro commença à trouver que son petit-ami mettait du temps sous la douche qu'il leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua sa présence dans la pièce. Il se leva et passa une main sous son menton pour le relever. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de Reo. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et alla chercher sa langue, approfondissant le baiser rapidement.

-Sei-chan, tu veux t'amuser ?

-Pas ce soir, on devrait se reposer Reo.

-Comme tu veux.

Et Reo l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le pousser vers le lit. Ce n'est qu'après une série de baisers tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres qu'il finit par relâcher les lèvres de son compagnon et qu'ils purent enfin se coucher et dormir.

Le lendemain matin, ils déjeunèrent ensemble avant que Reo ne fasse un doux sourire à Seijuro.

-Pourquoi on irait pas faire les boutiques ? On pourra aussi prendre un plateau de shogi si tu veux.

-Tu veux vraiment faire du shopping ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de ton temps libre ?

Reo fit une petite moue vexée et enlaça le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

-J'aime bien faire du shopping, et je ne me plains pas quand toi tu joues au shogi même pendant nos rares pauses.

-D'accord, si tu veux.

Seijuro retint un soupir, il aimait un peu trop le brun pour lui refuser quelque chose en privé. D'autant plus que le dit brun commençait à bien le connaître et savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il relativisa en se disant que faire du shopping avec son compagnon ne devait pas être si mal, et puis il pouvait bien tenter l'expérience au moins une fois.

C'est ainsi que Seijuro se retrouva à suivre Reo de boutique en boutique, et il finit par se prendre lui-même au jeu. Il proposait des vêtements à son compagnon, donnait son avis à chaque fois que ce dernier faisait des essayages, et il alla même jusqu'à acheter quelques vêtements. Il fut ensuite l'heure de manger et Reo amena son petit-ami jusqu'à un petit restaurant qu'il appréciait. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, discutant de leur matinée et leurs trouvailles dans les différents magasins.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi dans un club de shogi et Seijuro apprit à son petit-ami comment y jouer. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles Reo finit par assimiler les règles du jeu et les bases. La journée se termina ensuite par un repas un peu simple chez le shooteur, qui savait tout de même bien cuisiner, devant un film d'action.

-Sei-chan, c'est la première fois que tu faisais du shopping pour le plaisir ?

-Oui, d'habitude je ne fais les boutiques que si j'en ai besoin.

-Tu ne sors pas en dehors de cours ? A part quand je t'invite ?

-Seulement pour aller au centre équestre ou à une réunion dans l'entreprise de mon père pour apprendre les ficelles du métier. Le reste du temps j'étudie et j'en apprends plus sur la société. Je vais en hériter une fois que mon père prendra sa retraite.

-Je t'emmènerais plus souvent alors, quand tu as des journées de libres.

Reo fit un doux sourire et se reconcentra sur le film, son bras passant autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Et lorsque le film se termina, aucun des deux ne bougea. Reo finit tout de même par éteindre la télé avant de tourner la tête vers Seijuro, une question silencieuse dans les yeux. A laquelle Akashi répondit en l'embrassant, sa langue venant lécher les lèvres de son petit-ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entrouvre. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent une danse sensuelle alors que les mains devenaient baladeuses, soulevant les tee-shirts et caressant la peau de l'autre.

D'un accord tacite, ils partirent dans la chambre et continuèrent leur activité sur le lit. Les tee-shirts volèrent dans la pièce quand ils les enlevèrent et Reo descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de Seijuro avant de les promener sur son torse, toujours sans cesser ses caresses. Ce fut au tour des pantalons de partirent, vite suivis des sous-vêtements. Leurs peaux frottaient l'une contre l'autre, les caresses se faisaient plus intenses alors que leurs désirs mutuels augmentaient toujours plus.

Cette nuit la, ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour, inversant les positions et laissant libre cours à leurs sentiments et leurs désirs.

Le lendemain ils dormirent jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. La journée fut tranquille, ils la passèrent dans la chambre du brun, entre les études et les discutions sur les prochains entraînement de basket en vus de préparer la winter cup. Et quand le soir vint l'heure de se quitter, Reo happa les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné.

-A demain Sei-chan.

-A demain Reo.

Mibuchi regarda son compagnon partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il rentra ensuite à l'intérieur, se mettant en pyjama avant de se coucher, téléphone à la main. Il voulait encore parler avec son petit-ami et échangea donc des sms jusqu'à ce que Seijuro arrive chez lui.

* * *

Votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)


End file.
